Miami music camp a Raura story
by Team-Edward-Bella-Twihard
Summary: Laura is just a shy girl looking to overcome her stage fright Ross Lynch is tired of being known as Ross from R5 & just wants a real friend when ross hears a girl singing he instantly falls in love with her when Laura meets Ross instantly falls for him neither of the two know how much their lives are about to change or that what they've been looking for was right in front of them
1. Chapter 1

My alarm buzzes I hit it so fast and hard it crashes to the floor. I sit up in bed and scream with excitement.

My mom rushes into my room; quickly see's there's no danger.

"Really Laura!" she exclaims.

"Sorry mom, I'm just so excited!" I scream again, mom covers her ears.

"Well can you be excited quietly please." She smiles. "I'll go fix a quick breakfast, but we have to be at the train station by ten a.m." she finishes.

"Got it!" I exclaim.

I was going to a music camp in Miami this summer to work on my music and vocal skills and to HOPEFULLY get over my stage fright; the train to Miami would be leaving this morning!

I hit the play button on my radio, first things first; I must warm up my vocals. The song I recorded starts to play.

"_Cuz words just hurt_

_And your actions are the real pain_

_Nothing you say will make it just go away."_

I continue singing as I run around my room packing up the last minute things, my laptop I would DEFINITELY need that, my iPod, a few blank cd's my demo tracks.

Finally I open my closet, something stylish, but comfortable, I think, I grab a pink short sleeved blouse, and my white leggings. PERFECT.

I search around the rest of my closet until I find my boots, hmm, tall or short today? I choose my ankle boots, slip them on, and throw the others into my duffle bag.

Finally I join mom in the kitchen for a quick breakfast.

I look up at the TV.

"Hey it's R5!" I exclaim.

Mom turns up the TV

A reporter comes on the screen.

"Ross Lynch has finally crossed the line this week when he skipped out on a recording session with his other band mates and REFUSED to go on stage for the encore at one of the R5 concerts, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff, and Riker have had ENOUGH! Ross' last stunt caused their album release to be put off, Riker said that Ross is just burned out and needs recharged, and in order to do that the R5 tour has been canceled."

"What is wrong with that boy?" mom asks.

"No telling, you know he's lucky he's got the courage it takes to get up on stage…why blow it?" I ask.

Mom rubs my back and kisses the top of my head.

"Remember, that's why you're going to this camp, to get over that stage fright of yours, maybe then you'll finally be able to get into that music school you've dreamed about."

"yea." I reply.

Mom looks at the kitchen clock

"SPEAKING of which, we better go, or you're gonna miss the train!"

I run to my room grab my duffle bag, my suitcase, and makeup bag, and my laptop bag and run to the garage where mom has already started the car.

"Laura you weren't supposed to take your whole room you know that right?" mom exclaims, seeing all my bags.

"Well I am going to be gone for the whole summer; I want to make sure I'm prepared!" I reply.

"Alright just put the stuff in the trunk and let's go." She sighs, shaking her head.

***Ross's p.o.v***

We're at the train station, sitting in our limo, I can't believe they were making me do this.

"I'm not going to camp!" I argue with my brother Riker.

"Ross, this will be good for you, all this fame, it's gotten to your head, camp will give you a chance to cool down, and maybe realize why we started doing what we do in the first place." He replies back.

"Yea Ross, I mean, we grew up at this camp, it'll be fun!" Rydel exclaims, trying to sound enthusiastic.

I sigh

"FINE! I'll go to camp, but I'm not making any promises."

I grab my suite case and get out of the car.

"Oh Riker you forgot to tell him he'd be doing a duet with the winner of the camp talent show and that we'd be bringing the winner on tour with us next summer!" Rocky exclaimed.

"WHAT!" I exclaim.

"Have fun!" Ratliff laughs as the limo pulls out of the parking lot.

I look around, no screaming girls yet; I pull up the hood on my jacket and make my way to the train station.

I wouldn't admit it to my siblings or Ratliff, but I was kind of looking forward to getting away from the spotlight for a while, I was so tired of all the screaming girls, and even more tired of all the expectations from people, and the most annoying thing, was that nobody saw me as Ross Lynch, the 16 year old boy, they only saw me as Ross Lynch of R5.

I sigh

I walk into the doors of the train station and look at my ticket, train 87. I walk down the platform until finally I see train 87, I climb on, find a lone seat in the back, and sit down, preparing myself for the summer I'd be having.

***Laura's p.o.v***

Mom pulls up into the parking lot of the train station.

"Do you want me to walk in with you?" she asks.

"No, I'll be fine, I love you mom." I kiss her on the cheek.

She gets out, I get out too and open the trunk, taking out all my bags, I strap my laptop bag and makeup bag to my rolling suitcase.

I turn around to give mom a hug.

"Have fun this summer ok? I'm gonna miss you!" she exclaims, hugging me tighter.

"I'll miss you too mom! But you gotta let me go, I'll miss my train!" I exclaim.

"Oh, sorry!" she exclaims, she kisses me on the cheek.

I pick up my duffle bag, and start heading for the station.

"I love you." Mom calls after me.

"Love you too!" I call back over my shoulder.

I walk into the station, let's see, train 87.

I find the train, show the man my ticket, he starts to grab my luggage.

"No that's ok, I'll keep it under my seat, my laptop is here." I say, he nods his head and I climb up the steps into the train.

I come to a seat where a blond haired girl is sitting.

She puts her bag in the seat before I can sit down.

"Uh, I don't think so, this seat is reserved." She says bitterly.

"s-sorry." I stammer, I find the next seat.

There's a dark curly haired girl sitting in the seat reading a book.

"c-can I sit here?" I ask.

She looks up with a smile. "Of course!"

"Thank you." I say as I slide my bags under the seat and sit down.

"That girl was really rude." I say referring to the blond.

The dark haired girl looks behind us, then turns back to me.

"That's Cassidy, she thinks she's the coolest person on earth, her mom owns one of the biggest chains of music stores in new York, she's rich, let's just put it that way."

"oh." I reply. "I'm Laura by the way." I say reaching out my hand.

"I'm Raini." She replies back, taking my hand and shaking it.

"You're going to the Miami music camp right?" she asks. "oh, wait, of course you are, otherwise why would you be on this train."

I laugh, "so have you been here before? This is my first year." I say.

"This is my second year, you're gonna love it! It's not like other camps, I mean it is a camp, but they have hotel rooms instead of cabins, and they're air conditioned!" she exclaims.

"sounds nice." I reply.

"so do you sing?" Raini asks.

"uh a little, yea." I reply

"then you'll love the music room, you can use it anytime, before, or after camp lessons."

"sounds great!" I reply.

Suddenly I hear the doormen yell "ALL ABOARD!"

The intercom crackles.

"ladies and gentlemen, please fasten your seatbelts, we will be pulling out of the station in just a few moments."

"here we go!" Raini exclaims.

I smile as I fasten my seatbelt.


	2. Chapter 2

It isn't long before the rattling of the train puts me to sleep, but the nap doesn't last long before I feel someone shake me.

"Laura, Laura!" Raini whispers as she shakes me.

"What!" I hiss.

"Carefully look to the back of the train." she says

"You got to be kidding me." I say as I strain my neck and look behind me over my left shoulder to the back of the train.

"See that boy in the hoodie sitting alone?" Raini asks.

"Yea, what about him?" I ask.

"What about him? Look closer." Raini replies.

I strain my eyes and look at his face, my eyes widen.

"Is that…"

"Shhhh, don't say his name, otherwise he'll have a flock of girls around him in about 0.5 seconds." She whispers.

"Is that Ross Lynch?" I ask whispering into her ear.

She doesn't answer, just nods her head.

"What's he doing going to Miami music camp?" I ask.

"Word on the street is the other members of R5 sent him here to cool his attitude; did you see mtv this morning about the album and the tour being canceled? Can you believe him?" Raini scoffs.

"Think about it Raini, he's surrounded by girls everyday none of which really care about who he really is he's in the spotlight all the time, talk about no privacy, and he probably just needs a friend." I say, defending him, I didn't really know why…it's not like I knew him or anything.

"He can have a million friends all he has to do is ask." Raini says.

"I mean a REAL friend, not someone just hanging out with him because he's Ross Lynch of R5…I'm gonna go sit with him!" I say.

Raini grabs my wrist. "Are you CRAZY? If you go over there you'll draw attention."

"No I won't, I'll be careful." I say, as I look around to make sure nobody's watching.

"It looks like half the train is asleep anyway." I finish

I get up and carefully make my way to the back of the train sitting next to him.

He looks at me confused.

"What do you want?" he asks rudely.

"I just wanted to come say hi, you looked kind of lonely." I reply back kindly.

"Wait, don't you know who I am?" he asks a little less rudely but still confused.

"I know who you are." I reply

"Let me guess, you're my biggest fan, you want my autograph, blah blah blah." He says sourly.

I stick my hand out.

"Actually, I just wanted to say hi, my name is Laura."

He looks at my hand and rolls his eyes.

I frown

"look, I know how you're probably feeling, like the whole world only knows you as Ross Lynch from R5 and that all you want is a REAL friend." I say meaningfully…but he doesn't say anything.

"Alright fine, be that way, but that attitude will not get you many friends, real or not, well I assume we'll probably see a lot more of each other so…if you change your mind, you know who I am." I say as I get up and head back to my seat with Raini.

"Well?" she asks.

"That was a train wreck." I say flatly.

Raini laughs.

"Oh, real mature." I smile

"oh give the kid some time, like you said, he probably just needs a friend, and he's probably not used to people coming on to him in a friendly manner like that, you probably scared him." She finishes.

"Oh gee that makes me feel so much better, thank you." I say but laugh.

***Ross's p.o.v***

Even after she left, I was still thinking about her…who was she?

_Ross why do you care? _I ask myself.

_Well for one thing at least she didn't come on to you like a crazy fan_ I reason with myself. She definitely wasn't like the others…what she'd said before she left stung a little, I don't have an attitude!

_You were pretty rude to her though, sheesh she was just trying to be nice._ Stupid conscience it just won't shut up today. Whatever, it doesn't matter, because in a few hours, we'll be at camp, and I'll probably never see her again, things will be so busy.

_Oh go talk to her! _

_NO! If I get up I'll attract too much attention…maybe._

I reach into my bag and pull out a piece of paper; I wad it up into a ball and throw it at her."

She turns and gives me an evil look, makes her way back to my seat and sits down.

"What is your problem!" she hisses.

"Sorry! I just needed to get your attention, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier." I apologize, surprisingly the words coming out of my mouth didn't sound sarcastic for once, what was this girl doing to me?

"It's understandable, well like I said I'm Laura." She smiles.

And I'd be lying if I tried to say I wasn't completely mesmerized by it.

"I'm Ross, but I'm sure you, already knew that." I say.

_Now you're being sheepish? What the heck? Ross Lynch does NOT get nervous OR sheepish when talking to a girl._

"No introduction needed." She smiles again.

_Stop that!_ I think to myself.

"Look, not to sound like a fan, but I really do love your, well, R5's music; you guys actually inspired me to become a songwriter." She says, averting her gaze and blushing.

"Really?" I ask.

"yea." She replies, grinning shyly.

"That's cool, you know, it's nice to have someone to have a casual conversation with." I reply.

"I guess you don't get to have many of those?" she asks.

"Well, I do with the other members of R5, my brothers Rocky and Riker, my sister Rydel, and our best friend Ellington, though we usually just call him Ratliff."

"But you don't have many casual conversations with girls do you?" I ask.

"Besides Rydel, no, they're usually too busy screaming for that, or telling me how much they love me." I scoff and grin.

"I'm sure that must be horrible." She says sarcastically.

"You know fame isn't all that glamorous…sometimes it can be kind of lonely, so are you a performer?" I ask.

"Oh, no way! I have horrible stage fright, that's why I'm coming to camp; I'm hoping it'll help." She replies.

"Wow, I can't even remember a time when I had stage fright; performing has always just kind of been in my blood." I reply.

"You're lucky, it's the worst feeling ever, oh I've tried performing before, you know at talent shows and stuff…I either mess up the words, or I get all choked on the words and don't say anything at all." She replies.

"Hmmm, I never saw it that way." I admit.

There's a slight pause.

"So do you write songs?" I ask.

But before she can answer the train screeches to a stop, the intercom crackles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached Miami music camp, please retrieve any belongings from your seats, and exit the train in a single file line."

"I'll talk to you later ok? I gotta go get my stuff, it was nice talking with you." She replies giving a smile and holding out her hand.

"Nice talking to you too." I say, taking her hand and shaking it.

She smiles and walks away.

I notice that my hand was tingling, and I had this weird feeling in my stomach.

_Are you in love? No of course not! You just met her, that's crazy; you can't fall in love that fast._

"YO in the back, move it or lose it!" I hear the captain yell.

"sorry." I say flatly. As I pick up my bags and walk off the train.

And just like that bad attitude was back.


	3. Chapter 3

***Laura's p.o.v***

"Hey, you want to get a room together?" Raini asks.

"Sure!" I reply, it would be nice to have a friend.

We come to a room by the beach, Raini goes to open the door, when someone reaches around and shuts it again.

"I don't think so! My mom reserved this room for me!" it's Cassidy.

"That's not fair! This is the only cabin by the beach, you can't do that!" I object.

"Come on Laura it's not worth it, I know a better cabin anyway." Raini replies, pulling me away, and giving Cassidy and snobby look.

"What could be better than a cabin on the beach?" I ask as we're walking up a hill.

Finally Raini stops in front of a cabin.

"A cabin OVERLOOKING the beach." Raini replies.

I look up, sure enough, the hill we're on is overlooking the beach, we can see EVERYTHING.

"Wow! This beautiful! How'd you know this was here?" I ask.

"I found this cabin last year, not many people bother coming up here because it's too much of a walk, but I think it's worth it." She replies.

"Uh, YEA! This is awesome!" I reply.

We walk into the cabin, the air has already been turned on by the staff, so it's nice and cool. There's a pair of bunk beds on each side of the room with the bathroom in the back of the cabin. Me and Raini each take a top bunk.

"So what's with Cassidy, I mean I know she's rich and all but…"

"She dated Ross Lynch one year, he broke up with her though because she tends to be a…well you know." Raini replies.

"Word is she knows he's going to be here this year and she's going to try to get back with him." Raini continues.

"How desperate can a person be?" I ask.

"Apparently pretty desperate, but she probably just wants to get with him because it makes her mom's business look good, they used to supply R5's band equipment." Raini replies.

"Wow, she's…"

"A wackadoodle? Yea I know." Raini finishes.

"So where's this music hall?" I ask, changing the subject.

"just go down this hill, there's a big white building with a blue roof at the base of the hill, the room is there, you can't miss it there's a big baby grand piano in the room." She replies.

"Ok, well I'm going to go down there for a while." I say as I get my book out of my bag.

"Ok, I'm gonna stay here and get set up before opening night jam starts." She replies.

"Ok, catch up with you later then." I say as I head out the door to the music building.

I find it quickly and go inside, it's empty, I put my book on the stand and open it to a page.

***Ross's p.o.v***

I'd found my VIP cabin and settled in, now I was walking along the water's edge thinking, not about anything in particular, when I saw Cassidy pushing someone around. I almost called out when I saw one of the girl's was Laura, Cassidy was taking their cabin! What a…well you know.

But if I called out I'd be surrounded by girls, suddenly she sees me.

_Shoot! _I think

"Rossy!" she exclaims waving at me.

She starts to head for me, I run, I was in no mood to deal with her.

I make it to the music building I run inside and hide in the boys' restroom.

She walks in and calls for me, but then leaves.

I walk out of the restroom carefully, that's when I hear it, music, and a girl singing! I listen closely.

_I'm the sun in your eyes_

_Yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise_

_But you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprise_

_And you don't see me_

_I'm so agonized_

_That you don't see me_

_You don't see me._

And right then and there I felt myself falling in love with whoever it was who was singing that song, it was beautiful! And the lyrics were so meaningful, I had to find out who it was.

***Laura's p.o.v***

_You don't see me._

I sing the last line and smile sadly I pick up my book and leave the room through one of the back exits.

***Back to Ross's p.o.v***

I walked into the room where I'd heard the girl singing, my smile faded with disappointment, the girl was gone!

"Hello?" I call.

"Hello, is there somebody in here?" I call one more time, but there's no answer.

_Maybe I'll figure out who it was at the opening night jam tonight! _I think to myself.

With this in mind I head back to my cabin to finish getting settled in and to get dressed, the manager of the camp was going to have me perform tonight, which meant a bunch of screaming fans, I'd have to be careful for the rest of the summer so I wasn't being completely trailed by girls all the time.

**Later at opening night jam.**

The manager enters the stage.

"Ok! Before we start, we have a special performance! Please put your hands together for ROSS LYNCH!"

I get up on the stage to loud screaming and clapping, I see Laura in the front row, I don't know why, but seeing her made me feel a little better, so I smile and wave.

"What's up Miami!" I say into the mic, everyone screams, everyone, but Laura, she just smiles and winks at me.

I loved this girl! She really wasn't like the others.

"I'm going to sing for you guys tonight if that's ok." I say, keeping my eyes locked with Laura.

The music starts.

_What up! _

_Summer in the sand_

_He's a drummer in the band_

_Droppin' the beat_

_She's a DJ at the boardwalk_

_Smile and a tan_

_And her sandals in her hand_

_Rockin' the shades_

_You could almost see their eyes lock_

I finish singing the song I knew only too well, as I performed it all the time when I was on tour. And jump off the stage joining Laura.

"Hi." I smile.

She looks at me a little bewildered. "Um, hi, nice of you to drop in." she laughs.

"That was a great performance." She finishes.

"Thanks." I say smiling at her, as the next performer takes the stage.

"Are you going to perform?" I yell over the noise.

"Uh, no not tonight I don't think." She says nervously.

"Aw come on why not?" I ask.

"I-I don't know, I still feel a little nervous." She replies.

"Ok suit yourself." I say nudging her playfully in the side as I turn my gaze to the stage, I was hoping to find the girl I'd heard singing earlier.

But my hope was soon turned to disappointment, by the end of the opening night jam I still hadn't heard the girl yet.

_Where is she?_ I wondered as I went back to my cabin.

When I got back to my cabin, my last question gave me a new idea for a song. So I pull out a piece of paper, pick up a pen and start writing it down.

_They wanna know know know_

_Your name name name_

_They want the girl girl girl_

_With game game game_

_And when they look look look_

_Your way way way_

_You're gonna make make_

_Make em do a double take_

I WAS going to find this girl, something about her was making me remember the love for music that had made me and my siblings and Ratliff want to start performing in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

***Ross's p.o.v***

The next morning I'm awoken by a call, I pick up my cell phone to see that it's Riker.

"hey." I say, still waking up.

"Hey bro, just calling to see how it's going." Riker says.

"Actually, I think I'm starting to enjoy myself a bit…I heard this girl singing." I say after a slight pause.

"Yea?" Riker asks.

"She was amazing, but I never got to see who it was…what should I do?" I ask.

"Maybe hold an audition or something surely you'll find her that way." Riker replies.

"Yea, that doesn't sound like a bad idea, I might try that." I reply.

"So anything else?" Riker asks.

"Well, I did meet this girl, she's pretty cool, her name is Laura, she doesn't treat me like all the other girls, you know?" I reply.

"Not sure I'm quite following you." Riker replies.

"I mean, she doesn't treat me like she's a fan, she treats me like, I'm a person, you know, not a rock star but a person." I explain.

"Oh, I see, well I'm glad you're enjoying yourself a bit, at least you sound a lot less sarcastic than you did at the train station." Riker replies.

"Yea, I guess." I reply.

"Well me and the rest of the gang are rehearsing, I'll let you go." Riker says, after a slight pause.

"Alright, tell everyone I said hi." I reply.

"Will do, goodbye." Riker replies.

"goodbye." I say, and hang up the phone.

I get out of bed and get dressed it's still early and not quite time for breakfast but I was going to go for a little walk along the beach.

As I'm walking along thinking to myself, I bump into someone.

"Oh, sorry." I say looking up, then I see it's Laura.

"Oh hey!" I say, smiling.

"Wow, you're everywhere it seems." She says laughing.

"What about you huh, I see you everywhere too." I joke.

We start to walk along the beach together.

"What are you thinking about?" She asks.

"Oh, nothing really." I reply.

"Ok, if you insist." She replies.

"I heard this girl singing, yesterday, her voice, it was beautiful." I confess.

"Who was it?" she asks.

"I don't know, I never got a chance to see, hey do you want to do me a favor?" I ask.

"Sure!" she replies.

"will you let everyone you can know that tomorrow night after the beach jam that I'm having an audition." I ask.

"Sure! I hope you find her." She says

I hadn't noticed before but we'd been walking really close to each other and my hand lightly touched hers.

"Oh, sorry." I say as I pull it away.

She blushes and smiles.

"It's ok, I think we have some personal space issues, what do you think?" she ask.

I laugh.

"Yea, I think we do, so, are you going to audition tomorrow night." I ask.

"Oh, no way! Besides, it wasn't me you heard singing." She replies.

"If you're sure, you know you haven't been doing a very good job with that stage fright of yours." I reply pushing her playfully.

"I'm working on it! I'm working up my courage so I can get up on stage during the talent show on the last day of camp." She replies.

"you know, I kind of hope it's you who wins the talent show, I don't want to take some crazy fan on tour with us, I'd rather have you on tour with us." I admit.

She looks up at me and smiles.

"Aww, that's really sweet." She says as she pushes her hair out of her face.

I suddenly find myself completely mesmerized by her. How beautiful she was, how smart she was.

"Are...you ok?" she asks.

I shake my head.

"What? Oh, yea I'm fine, sorry I must still be tired." I say, trying to hide my embarrassment.

She laughs.

"You're not a very good liar you know." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"I know you were staring at me, I'm not sure what you see in me though, I'm usually so invisible to people most of the time." She says.

_Wait...invisible? Let's see how did that song go again._

_I'm the sun in your eyes_

_Yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise_

_But you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprise_

_And you don't see me_

_I'm so agonized_

_That you don't see me_

_No! Of course it's not her! Besides, she hasn't sung once since she got here!_

I hear Laura laugh

"You're doing it again." She says, smiling at me.

"I wasn't thinking about you this time!" I joke, sticking my tongue out at her.

"So you admit you were thinking about me!" she exclaims.

"What, no, I, oh alright I admit it, yes I was thinking about you ok, happy now." I say laughing.

"You're not like any other girl I've ever met before Laura…you're different."

She scoffs

"You're different in the best way possible, is what I mean." I reply to her scoff.

"You're pretty different too." She replies.

"What does THAT mean?" I ask.

"Than the Ross I saw on TV yesterday morning on mtv." She says

"oh." I say shamefully

"You saw that." I finish.

"Look I don't know why I do that kind of stuff, I just get…overwhelmed sometimes." I say, trying to defend myself, it didn't sound very legit.

"That's why I'd really like it if you won that talent show and came on tour with us, I'll admit it Laura the thing I've been looking forward to the most since the train ride yesterday was getting to see you again."

That gave me another song idea.

"Hey, I just got this idea, I'm going to go back to my cabin, but, catch up with you later?" I ask.

She smiles.

"I assume we will." She replies.

I run off to my cabin before I lose the lyrics that have started forming in my head.


	5. Chapter 5

***Laura's p.o.v***

I shake my head smiling as Ross goes back to his cabin; he was really starting to grow on me.

I sigh

I didn't want to let myself get too close though, because unless I win that talent show, after camp I'd never see Ross again, he'd be going back on tour, and I'd be going back home, or maybe I'd finally get into the music university of new York.

I decided to go back to the cabin to wake Raini, it was almost breakfast time, I trudge up the hill until I finally reach the top.

I go inside, sure enough Raini is still asleep, I start shaking her lightly.

"Raini, Raini." I say, clearly it wasn't working.

"RAINI!" I scream.

She yells, and jolts up in bed.

"Geez what was that for?" she asks, seeing it was me.

I laugh.

"It's almost time for breakfast." I say.

She looks at me and frowns.

"You're already dressed? What have you been up to?" she asks.

"I went on a walk, kinda bumped into Ross, we walked together." I smile sheepishly.

She sits up even more.

"No way!" she grins "so, what did ya talk about?" she asks.

"Well, we talked about the talent show, Ross talked about some girl he heard singing, but mostly he talked about how much he likes me." I say.

"Whoa whoa, back up, what girl?" Raini asks.

"He doesn't know who it was, but he said her voice was beautiful." I reply.

"oh." She replies. "So what's this about him liking you?" Raini asks.

"I don't know, he said I was different, he said he wanted it to be me who won the talent show so I could go on tour with him, I think he really likes me Raini." I confess.

"But you don't like him." She says.

"No I do! But, he's a rock star, after camp, I'm just an ordinary girl and…"

"He leaves to go on tour and you probably never see him again." Raini finishes for me.

"Well hey look at it this way, if you can get over your stage fright by the end of summer you can enter the talent show and if you win, problem solved!" Raini exclaims.

"There are so many good singers here though; the odds of me winning are slim." I reply, as I go into the bathroom to brush my hair, it had been messed up by the breeze coming off of the beach.

"I'd say you're wrong, but since I've never actually heard you sing, I can't." Raini replies.

"But I'd say you've got as good of a chance as anybody else here." She finishes.

I smile.

"Thanks Raini."

***Ross's p.o.v***

I was sitting on my bed, guitar on my lap, notebook and pencil lying next to me.

I started singing part of the song I'd just written.

_Like the waves need the sand to crash on_

_Like the sun needs the world to shine on_

_You're the bright side of everyday_

_Me without you just isn't the same_ **(this song is called Better together, from austin & ally, you probably knew that though)**

I smile and nod my head.

"perfect." I say out loud to myself.

Satisfied I put the guitar away, and head down to the mess hall for breakfast.

***At breakfast***

I get my tray go through the line, I see Laura and Raini sitting at a table by themselves so I walk over and sit down next to them.

"Oh hey!" Laura says smiling up at me.

"This is Raini." She says, pointing to a dark haired girl.

"hi." Raini says.

"I'm Ross." I reply back.

"Yea, I know." Raini laughs.

"What are you doing on THIS side of the cafeteria?" Laura says jokingly.

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"Well we figured you'd just be sitting on the 'VIP' side." Raini answers for me.

"Oh, I see." Ross replies.

"But I'd rather sit over here with Laura." I finish, nudging Laura with my shoulder.

I say a little quieter.

"And besides, my ex-girlfriend is over there and I REALLY don't want to deal with her." I say

"You mean Cassidy?" Laura asks.

"What, how'd you know, oh never mind! Yes Cassidy." I reply.

"Well it is much better over on THIS side anyway." She replies jokingly.

After breakfast I say goodbye to Laura and Raini, I go and dump my tray and prepare myself for the first class.

***Laura's p.o.v***

After breakfast I said goodbye to Raini since we had different classes, then I went to my first class, singing.

I sat down in one of the seats in the front row as other campers started flooding in, one of them was Cassidy.

Finally the teacher came in and took roll call.

"…Ross Lynch." The teacher calls.

My eyes widen, I didn't know he was going to be in this class!

"Ross Lynch?" the teacher calls again.

"Well, I guess Mr. Lynch is going to be late, so let's just go ahead and get started, now to see what I'm working with this year I'm going to ask for some volunteers to come up and sing."

Everyone raises their hands, I'm too shy to.

"Laura how about you." The teacher says.

"I'll go instead! I raised my hand first anyway." Cassidy interrupts.

"No Cassidy I already know how you sound, I want to hear from one of our newer campers, come on Laura, get up here."

"Uh, um, o-okay." I say, I stand up, legs shaking.

"What a loser." I heard Cassidy mumble to one of her friends.

I just swallow and continue to the front of the class, close my eyes, take a breath, and start singing.

_Seems to me _

_You're in between _

_Not accepting any apology _

_I know I should just move on _

_But I need you to know that I know I was wrong _

_I just walked a mile in silence _

_Pass the point of falling apart _

_I know I am, why you're crying _

_And I know I broke my own heart _

_It's all my fault _

_I'm paying for the pain I cause _

_Don't say that I don't know _

_'Cause baby, I know what I lost _**(this song is called a mile in silence it's by laura marano, it's a song she wrote)**

I stop, the teacher, and a few students clap. I smile.

"That was really good! Did you write that?" the teacher asks.

"Uh, yea, but…"

"It was really good!" the teacher exclaims.

In the front row I see Cassidy has given me an evil look.

_Didn't think I could do it did ya? _I think to myself, I myself didn't think I'd be able to do it. I sat down feeling pretty good about myself.

Suddenly the door opens.

I almost yell in surprise when I see its Ross, guitar case in hand.

"Well Ross nice of you to join us finally, why don't you sing next since you were late?"

"Ok!" Ross exclaims.

He takes his place at the front of the room and locks eyes with me.

"This is for you Laura."

_Sometimes, I get in my own way_

_I need someone to say_

_"Hey, what are you thinking?"_

_Your words, they're always just in time_

_Just like a perfect rhyme_

_Like, you're not even trying_

_Like pieces of a puzzle_

_Without each other,_

_We're in trouble, trouble_

_Hey, I will always stay_

_By your side forever_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Hey there's no other way_

_We'll make it through whatever_

_'Cause we're better together_

_Like the waves need the sand to crash on_

_Like the sun needs the world to shine on_

_You're the bright side of everyday_

_Me without you just isn't the same _**(song again is called better together)**

He smiles at me as he finishes singing, and takes a seat next to me.

"Well, what'd you think?" he asks under his breath as the next volunteer goes to the front to sing.

"Ross, I-I don't even know what to say, it was beautiful! You wrote that, for me?" I ask.

"Yea, I meant every word I said too; you really are the bright side of every day." He smiles at me.

After class me and Ross say goodbye.

As I'm heading to the next class someone grabs me hard by the shoulder and spins me around.

It's Cassidy!

"Look! I don't know what you did to Ross to make him like someone like you! But stay away from him! He's mine! If you don't, I'll make your summer miserable!"

I started to feel tears building up. As I lowered my head.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously**

"Look! I don't know what you did to Ross to make him like someone like you! But stay away from him! He's mine! If you don't, I'll make your summer miserable!"

I started to feel tears building up. As I lowered my head.

*****Ross's p.o.v*****

After I'd left the class I hung back a little bit to see if Laura would catch up, suddenly I see Cassidy confronting her.

I sprint up to them and put myself between Cassidy and Laura, facing Cassidy.

"Rossy! I was just talking about you!" Cassidy chimes.

"Cut the crap Cassidy, leave Laura alone, and I promise you right now, if you make her summer miserable, I'll not only make sure that your summer is twice as miserable, but I'll also make sure you and your mom never supply another instrument to R5…now beat it!"

"Rossy why are you being this way?" Cassidy asks with fake sadness.

"Funny, I wanted to ask you the same thing, if I see you picking on Laura again; I'll make sure the manager knows about it." Ross replies.

Cassidy doesn't say another word, but sticks up her nose, turns and walks away.

I turned to face Laura who had tears rolling down her cheeks. I wipe them away.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"I guess." She says between sobs.

I wrap her in a hug.

"Don't listen to Cassidy ok, she'll never know how cool you are, has she said anything else to you?" I ask.

"No…not directly anyway, she called me a loser when I went up to sing in class."

"You sang!?" I ask pulling out of the hug.

She smiles, wiping away the rest of her tears.

"Yea, you missed it because you were late." She replies.

"Darn it!" I exclaim.

"I really wanted to hear you sing too, will you do an encore?" I ask.

She grins.

"Sure!" she replies.

She clears her throat and sings

_I just walked a mile in silence_

_Pass the point of fallin apart_

_I know I am why you're cryin_

_And I know I broke my own heart_

_It's all my fault_

_I'm paying for the pain I cause_

_Don't say that I don't know_

_Cuz baby I know what I lost_

***Laura's p.o.v***

I finish the chorus of my song and smile up at Ross, who is now gawking at me.

I tilt my head.

"Ross? Are you ok, I was horrible wasn't I!" I exclaim.

"NO! No you were amazing! I just…your voice just sounds familiar and I can't figure out why." He replies.

I laugh.

"Well that's weird, considering you've never heard me sing before." I reply.

"You're right, I don't know maybe it's in my head." He replies.

"So did you have you're auditions the other night?" I ask, suddenly remember the mystery girl.

"Apparently I'm not allowed to stage my own auditions, so no, I never did get to, but that's ok, I'm hoping the find the girl at the talent show in a couple of days." He replies.

"Why, I thought you wanted to take ME on tour." I say jokingly.

"Oh are you jealous?" he asks in a mocking tone.

"I'm not jealous!" I laugh.

"And now you're in denial." He jokes pushing me playfully.

"You are going to perform at the talent show right?" he asks, changing the subject.

"Oh, um, I-I don't know, that's gonna be a REALLY big crowd and I almost lost it just singing in front of 20 people in class today." I reply.

"You know, if you don't actually perform at the talent show, you can't win, and I really won't be able to take you on tour." He replies with a grin.

"Wow, you are never gonna let me live that down are you?" I ask, we both start laughing.

***Cassidy's p.o.v **(author's note just one time to move the story along)*****

I glared at them, what did Ross see in that little freak anyway! I had to make sure that little runt knew Ross was mine, and I also had to find a way of doing that without harassing her so I can make sure my mom's business would be safe…I just have to play to Ross's interests.

He wouldn't like her near as much if he thought she was just pretending around him so she could look popular.

***Later***

****Ross's p.o.v****

I was in my next class, Laura wasn't here, that was a bit of a downer, Cassidy however was here…even more of a downer.

We get through the class pretty smoothly, Cassidy was kind of freaking me out with that grin of hers…like she knew something I didn't.

As I was making my way back to my cabin I hear someone call my name. I turn around only to be disappointed to see Cassidy coming up to me.

"What do you want?" I snap.

"You know she's not as innocent as you'd like to think." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She's using you Ross." She replies.

"What? Who?" I ask.

"That little friend you've been hanging out with." She replies.

"Laura?" I ask.

"Yea, she's using you Ross, she's been pretending around you all summer." She says.

"Why should I believe you? And why would Laura use me like that?" I ask.

"Think about it Ross, you're Ross Lynch from R5, she's a little invisible unpopular girl who wanted to be noticed, well what better of a way to stand out than to hang out with you." She replies.

"She wouldn't…" I start to defend, but then I think about what she said on the train."

"_I really do love your, well, R5's music"_

And again what she said when we were walking along the beach.

"_I'm usually so invisible to people most of the time."_

Hot tears start to roll down my cheeks.

"I'm sorry Ross, you just had to know the truth, I tried to get her to tell the truth, that's why I confronted her earlier, I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Cassidy says.

I go from being sad and disappointed, to angry!

"Well. Thanks for the. Information Cassidy. But that doesn't change anything between us. I just want to be alone." I reply, trying to control myself.

"I understand, well if you need someone to talk to, you know my number." Cassidy replies as she walks away.


	7. Chapter 7

***Laura's p.o.v***

By the time the beach Jam starts I've got a huge grin on my face.

"What's with you, you've been smiling like a ninny all afternoon?" She asks.

"Oh wait, let me guess, Ross Lynch right." She finishes smiling.

"Yes Ross Lynch! He's just, amazing, he's awesome, smart, he's so sweet too, he stood up for me earlier this afternoon when Cassidy was picking on me." I reply.

"Wait why was Cassidy picking on you?" Raini asks.

"I don't know, I think she was maybe jealous because I showed her up in singing class today, or maybe it's because I've been hanging out with Ross so much." I reply.

"Whoa wait, back up, you sang today?" she asks.

"Yea, twice actually, in singing class, and later for Ross, since he was late for class." I reply.

"No fair! I want to hear you sing, are you gonna perform tonight?" Raini asks.

"Um definitely not, I almost broke down today just singing in front of the class, I couldn't imagine performing for the whole camp." I reply.

"well you're going to have to perform in front of the camp sometime, especially if you're going to perform at the talent show." She replies.

"I'll figure something out, I just don't know what." I reply.

Suddenly the manager comes on stage and announces the first performer, one by one the campers that signed up to perform go up and sing their songs then its Cassidy's turn. As she takes the stage she looks at me like she's won the lottery or something.

Before long it's the end of the beach jam.

"I haven't seen Ross, where is he?" I ask.

"I-I don't know, maybe he's busy doing something else." Raini replies.

"He said he'd be, oh there he is!" I exclaim suddenly spotting him. I run over to him.

"Hey Ross! Where've you been?" I ask, I suddenly notice he's looking at me with a look of hurt and anger.

"Ross…what's wrong?" I ask.

"You can stop pretending around me now!" he exclaims angrily.

I look at him, hurt.

"Ross, what do you mean?" I ask.

"Cassidy told me everything! You've just been using me all summer!" Ross starts yelling.

"Cassidy! What did she tell you?" I ask, feeling more and more hurt by the second.

"She told me everything, how you wanted to feel popular this summer so you started to hang out with me making pretend like you cared about me or my feelings, but you don't, you're just like everyone else, you used me, everything you told me was a lie!" he continues yelling as tears start to drip down his cheeks.

"Ross I…"

"Save it ok! I told you everything, I opened my heart up to you when I wouldn't open up to anyone else…and you just used that so you could play around with my feelings…and to think I thought you were different." He interrupts

By this time I've started crying to.

"Ross, whatever Cassidy told you it's not true!" I reply between sobs.

"Why should I believe you? Huh, you said so yourself that you're invisible to people most of the time!" he yells back.

"Ross please I…"

"Just forget it ok!" he glares at me as more tears roll down his cheek. "Forget everything." He finishes as he storms away.

By this time Cassidy has joined the group of people watching us.

"Cassidy what did you do?" I ask through my tears.

"Just exposed you as the little liar you are!" she sneers.

"I didn't lie!" I exclaim.

"Whatever, it's your word against mine, and who do you think people are going to believe, a little miss no-one like you, or me?" she laughs as she walks away.

I look around at the rest of the group who are shaking their heads and mumbling things under their breath.

My breathing starts to get faster; it was my stage fright all over again.

Raini grabs me by the upper arm and pulls me away.

"Come on let's just go." She says quietly as she leads me to the cabin.

When we finally do get to the cabin that's when the tears start free falling.

Raini wraps me in a hug.

"It was a l-lie Raini! All of it, I would n-never EVER use Ross, or anyone like that!" I exclaim through sobs.

"I know it was a lie! I wouldn't believe anything that Cassidy says." She replies, rubbing my back.

"Then why would Ross believe her?" I ask.

"I don't know, maybe because she played into his real emotions, you know how he feels about people that use him, it's like you said yourself, he just wanted a real friend, and he thought you were, and then someone tells him otherwise, he's bound to believe it." She replies.

"What am I going to do?" I ask.

"Don't worry about Ross, or Cassidy, there's still the talent show." She replies.

I think about that for a minute, I think about winning, and about Ross.

"_You know I kind of hope it's you who wins the talent show."_

That just makes me feel worse.

"I don't even know if I want to perform in the talent show anymore." I reply, feeling sick to my stomach.

"I'm just going to go to bed." I finish.

"What? You can't you'll miss the bonfire!" Raini exclaims.

"You go, I don't feel like going." I climb up into my bed, laying down, still sobbing.

"I don't feel so good right now." I reply as tears drip into my pillow.

Raini picks my blanket up off the floor, shakes it out, and throws it over me.

"Ok, if you insist." She says solemnly.

She doesn't leave though, just sits down on her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**HAPPY THANKSGIVING you guys are lucky today i decided to do a double pose, first, the next chapter of miami music camp, and also i'm posting the next chapter of auslly titanic so be sure to check that out too :) enjoy!**

***Ross's p.o.v***

After the whole beach jam scene I wasn't feeling it anymore, suddenly I just wanted to go home, even if home was the tour bus. I trudged back to my cabin, plopped down on my bed and after a few minutes of trying to cheer myself up, picked up my phone and called Riker.

"Hey bro what's up?" Riker answers.

"Can I just come home?" I ask.

"What? Ross what's wrong, you sound mad about something what happened?" Riker asks.

"Look, you know what I don't even want to talk about it, I just don't want to be here anymore." I reply.

"Ross you gotta tell me what's wrong, how's Laura." He asks.

_Well so much for keeping my anger in control._

"DON'T EVEN ASK!" I exclaim angrily.

"Look, I'm sorry for…whatever happened, but this summer wasn't supposed to be about a girl, this summer was supposed to be a way for you to reconnect to the music, I don't think you've done that yet." Riker replies.

"Fine! Whatever just, forget it!" I exclaim angrily as I hang up the phone.

"What's even worse is that my first class in the morning is singing…Laura will be there too." I say out loud to myself.

I brush my teeth, make my bed, put my music book and guitar away, and lay down with a sigh, suddenly feeling like I was the only person in the world again, so much for enjoying myself.

I roll over and shut my eyes hoping tomorrow will be better.

***Laura's p.o.v***

The next morning I feel a little better, though that's probably because I cried for three hours straight before I finally fell asleep. I get up, get dressed, brush my teeth and hair and get ready for the day anyway.

"Are you sure you want to go to your first class today? I'm sure the teacher would understand if you stayed in bed until the second class." Raini asks, as she finishes getting dressed.

"No, I'm going, I have to face him sooner or later…might as well get it over with." I reply.

"Well if Cassidy gives you anymore trouble let me know, I'll make her day miserable." She replies.

I smile weakly.

"No, that's ok, after yesterday; I've had all the drama I can handle for one summer." I reply.

I say goodbye to Raini as I head out the door for my first class.

I make it to the bottom of the hill, and to the building where the class is.

As I enter the room, the conversation stops, I feel all eyes on me as people start to whisper.

"She's such a loser."

"What a liar."

"Fake."

I shut my eyes tight to keep the tears from falling.

I take a seat in the back; I look away when I see Ross enter the room.

The teacher enters shortly after Ross.

"Laura, I want you to start off the hour, come sing for us." The teacher says as he sets his bag on his desk.

My stomach shifts, I feel nauseous but I make my way to the front of the class anyway.

I hear more whispered comments, and snickers, but I block them out."

"Gonna sing us another original today?" the teacher asks with a smile on his face.

"Uh, sure." I reply shakily.

The butterflies in my stomach double then triple.

I suddenly catch Ross's eyes, his look is unforgiving.

"_Cuz words, just hurt_…um." I swallow nervously.

"_And…nothing you say_…um, I'm sorry, I can't." tears start to roll down my cheeks as I run out of the building crying.

I run to the piano room, sitting down at the piano angrily pounding on the keys.

I hide until the first class ends.

As I'm leaving the building I bump into Cassidy.

"Wow you really rocked em today didn't you?" She laughs.

Suddenly I'm tired of feeling like a helpless damsel, now I just feel angry.

"Cassidy! STOP talking to me like that! Sure you lied about me, sure you made Ross hate me, but what does it really change? Ross is back to being an angry rock star, you're still a jerk and do you know what that makes me? A much better person than you, because you make yourself feel good, by making those who are weaker than you feel miserable, well it's not going to work anymore, because I'm going to make sure I make something of my summer. So tell me, who really won?"

Cassidy's jaw drops

"Well I, who do you think, ugh, whatever!" she stutters angrily as she walks away.

I smile in satisfaction, I didn't think she was going to be bothering me ANYMORE!

"Way to go girl!" Raini exclaims coming up behind me, "I was coming up from my class and saw the whole thing." She explains.

"That felt, REALLY good!" I exclaim.

"Raini, do you think you can help me? I need someone to run sound for me at the talent show tomorrow night." I grin, winking at her.

"WILL I? I thought you'd never ask!" she exclaims.

***Ross's p.o.v***

I almost felt a little bad about what happened to Laura in class this morning, but not bad enough to get over the hurt that was still boiling inside me.

Suddenly Cassidy approaches me while I'm on my way to my cabin.

"Hey Rossy! Look I know you're probably totes bummed about Laura still, but I was wondering if…"

"Look Cassidy, what happened with me and Laura, it doesn't change anything between us, you are my ex-girlfriend, and that's the way things are going to be." I say, and walk away.

I felt like I was done with girls by this point in my summer.

I groaned to myself as I remembered the talent show.

I called Riker.

"Are you feeling a little better now." He answers.

"Not really, look do we REALLY have to take the winner on tour, Riker I'm done, with this, I'm done with camp, you know I don't think it's helped at all, I still feel burned out, and, I really don't want to take a crazy fan on tour with us." I say all at once.

"Ross I don't know what that girl did to you, but we can't go back on our deal with the talent show winner, I'm sorry you feel like you haven't relaxed any, but life goes on Ross, you'll find someone someday that makes you forget about whatever it is Laura did to you, I promise." Riker replies.

I scoff.

"I doubt that, she pretty much played me all summer, and I fell for her, like a fool…I should've known." I finish after a pause.

"Ross…I don't even know what to say to you right now, don't get side tracked though ok? Just focus on the music." Riker replies.

"Yea, focus on the music." I say flatly as I hang up.

**(the song Laura tried to sing in this chapter is called words, it's actually by Laura Marano lol it's an awesome song! If you guys haven't heard it yet you need to look it up, and all her other songs too for that matter :P and thank you all soooo much for the reviews! )**


	9. Chapter 9

***The next morning***

**Ross's p.o.v**

I wake up feeling a little better until I remember today was the talent show.

Part of me still wished Laura would win, even though she'd been playing with my feelings all summer, part of me also wished what Cassidy had told me was a lie.

I get out of bed and go through the usual morning routine and make my way to the breakfast hall, where I accidently bump into Laura.

At first we don't say anything, Laura adverts her gaze.

"Good luck today." I say quietly, and emotionlessly.

"Thank you." She replies.

With that we walk away.

Not feeling in the mood for socializing I find a lone table and sit down by myself to eat my breakfast.

After breakfast I go back to my cabin to get my guitar for my music lessons, and four people are waiting for me.

"Riker, Rydel, Rocky, Ratliff? What are you guys doing here?" I ask, a smile starting to form.

"Nice to see you too bro." Rydel replies sarcastically.

"We're here to help you choose the winner of the talent show of course!" Rocky exclaims.

"Wait, WE'RE choosing the winner?" I ask.

"Oops, did we forget to mention that?" Ratliff asks.

I smack my forehead.

"Yea, you kind of did!" I exclaim.

"Hey, did you ever find that girl that you heard singing?" Riker asks.

"No, but I'm hoping she'll perform tonight!" I exclaim.

"Well come on! We're going to help set up, we better get going, the talent show is this afternoon we had the camp managers change it so we could be on our way back to Hollywood that's where our summer tour will be kicking off, but Riker thought getting down there a week early to have a chance to sight see and relax would be a good idea." Rydel exclaims.

"Ok, sounds good!" I exclaim

And we head to the beach where the talent show will be held.

**Laura's p.o.v**

"I CANNOT WAIT! Until this afternoon!" I exclaim.

"What about your stage fright, are you sure you won't freak out?" Raini asks.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out tonight, but I'm NOT missing this opportunity.

"What if you win, you know you'll be going on tour with R5 right?" Raini asks.

I grimace

"That's the only thing I'm worried about, I don't want things to be awkward between me and Ross, and maybe if I do win I can convince him to take the 2nd place winner instead." I reply.

"Or maybe you two will patch things up." Raini suggests.

"Not unless we patching things up before the talent show, because he leaves camp once the winner has been chosen." I reply

"true, well, I'm sorry for everything that happened between you two, you guys were cute together too, I was just beginning to work on your couple name too, it was between Raura or Loss but loss was a bit of a downer so I changed it to lass instead." She grins at me.

I give a small smile.

"I like Raura, oh well, too little too late now I guess." I reply.

We finish up the rest of the morning going to our first class, the rest of the afternoon classes being canceled so that campers could finish rehearsing for the talent show.

After our first class I go back to the cabin to meet up with Raini, we finish putting the finishing touches on my song, and the rhythm.

Then we work on my outfit for the show, nothing too much, just a floral knee length skirt, with boot socks, and my tall boots, with a white blouse, and an added denim vest just for style.

Finally it's time to start heading down to the stage.

I inhale and exhale.

"Nervous?" Raini asks.

"Maybe a little bit." I say shakily.

"RELAX you're going to do fine, if you can sing in front of the class, and in front of Ross then you can sing in front of anyone!" Raini says encouragingly.

I inhale and exhale again.

"You're right, ok, let's go." I reply.

We head down to the stage where the talent show will be and take our place backstage.

"ok, since you signed up last, you will be the last to go, do you have the music so we can give it to the dj?" the manager asks.

"Oh, um, my friend is going to run sound for me." I reply.

"Oh, ok, that works too, so you guys are ready?" he asks.

"yep." I reply

He nods his head and leaves.

"As ready as I'll ever be at least." I say quietly.

The manager goes onstage and welcomes everyone.

"WELCOME! To the annual camp talent show! Now this year is a special talent show because the winner will get to go on tour with R5 this summer! Now please, put your hands together for our judges, Ross, Riker, Rocky, Rydel, and Ratliff!"

My eyes widen as everyone cheers.

"Raini I can't do this!" I exclaim.

"What, why you were fine a minute ago." Raini replies.

"I didn't know Ross was going to be one of the judges!" I exclaim.

Raini grabs my shoulder.

"Laura, just BREATHE you can do this!" she exclaims.

I close my eyes and inhale then exhale.

"Ok, I think I can do this." I reply

We watch the rest of the performers, none really standing out; I can tell by the look on Ross's face that he hasn't found the girl he was looking for either, finally it's my turn.

I walk out on stage, as Raini takes her place at the music stand.

_You can do this Laura, no different than singing at church, or singing in class, just ignore Ross, you can do this!_

I take my place at the piano; take one last deep breath as I start to play.

**Ross's p.o.v**

When Laura walked out on stage, I almost looked away, but this was a big moment for her, and I didn't want to disrupt her by averting my eyes. Her voice was even more beautiful than I thought.

_Focus!_

I think to myself as I shake my head and start listening to her singing.

_I'm the girl in the corner of the room_

_The one you never notice_

_Getting lost among the stars in the sky_

_Like a picture out of focus._

My eyes widen WAIT!

"That's the song!" I exclaim to Riker.

Before I hear his response though I jump up onto the stage, sit next to Laura, and start singing with her.

_I'm the sun in your eyes_

_Yet you don't see me_

_I wear no disguise_

_But you don't see me_

_I'm a total surprise_

_And you don't see me_

_I'm so agonized_

_That you don't see me_

_You don't see me_

We look into each other's eyes.

She smiles and goes back to her seat backstage.

**(the song featured in this chapter (Austin & ally fans already know this) is called you don't see me, it's the song Ally sings in the episode deejays and demo's probably one of my favorite Austin & ally songs, I was kinda hoping it'd be on the soundtrack but it wasn't :( oh well one more chapter! Maybe 2 idk but right now I've only got enough ideas for 1 more chapter, unless I get an idea for an epilogue or something thanks again for all your amazing reviews! )**


	10. Chapter 10

***Ross's p.o.v***

I follow her backstage.

"Laura wait!"

I sit down next to her.

"You're the girl." I say completely forgetting all the drama that had happened a few days ago.

"W-what? How is that even possible?" she asks.

"It must've been you I heard singing in the music room on the first day." I replied.

I pause for a minute.

"Those things that Cassidy said…they weren't true, were they?" I ask.

"No! Ross I would NEVER hurt you like that." She replies, a desperate plea in her eyes.

"You tried to tell me, and I was jerk!" I reply, suddenly angry at myself.

I wrap her in a hug.

"I'm sorry Laura, I'm so sorry!" I apologize.

Suddenly Riker walks up the backstage steps.

"Bro! We have to go back out, they're waiting to see who the winner is!" he exclaims.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." I reply.

I wink at Laura.

We go off stage to talk about the winner.

"Ok, I don't know about any of you, but I think Laura was the one that stood out the most to me." Riker exclaims.

"I agree! She's got the look, she's got the voice." Rydel agrees.

"Guys, I don't want you to choose Laura just because she's the one, if you had another winner in mind…"

Rocky smacks me on the shoulder.

"Are you kidding? She's definitely the winner, shall we?" he asks with a grin.

"I think we should let Ross do the honors." Ratliff winks.

"I agree, go on then!" Riker exclaims pushing me onto the stage.

***Laura's p.o.v***

Raini ran up to me squealing.

"Did you?"

"Yes!" I reply, grinning.

She squeals again.

"YES!" she exclaims. "Project Raura is back on!"

She exclaims spinning in a circle.

"Not so fast." I say.

"What? Why not so fast?" she asks.

"He's leaving camp after the winner is chosen, if I don't win…I go back home, and we'll probably never see each other again." I reply.

"Are you kidding, you were the best singer of the night! Everyone's completely forgotten about the whole thing that happened with you and Ross, all they can talk about is how beautiful your voice was." She exclaims, grinning.

"Really?" I ask.

"Really!" she exclaims.

Suddenly I see Ross take his place at the stage, time for the winner.

I shut my eyes tight, inhale and exhale, and listen.

"There were a lot of really good performers tonight, but only one that really stood out to me and R5…Ladies and gentlemen the winner, of this year's annual camp talent show, the one who will, not only get to record a duet with me, but also go on tour with R5 for the whole summer, will be….LAURA MARANO!"

My heart skips a beat, and I gasp.

"I-I won? I won?" I stammer.

"You won! Go on, get out there!" Raini exclaims as she pushes me forward.

I run out onstage, quickly wrapping Ross in a hug, as the whole camp cheers, and whistles.

I look up at Ross.

"Thank you." I smile.

He smiles back.

In the next moment before either of us realizes what we're doing, our lips meet, fireworks explode, and the cheering gets louder.

**1 Month Later**

***Ross's p.o.v***

"Ok, you ready for this?" I ask, handing Laura a mic, it was time for the duet.

She sighs as she shakes her head.

"Y-yea I think so!" she stutters giving me a smile.

"You're gonna be great!" I exclaim, kissing her.

"Ross, Laura, what are you doing? You're on!" Rocky exclaims.

"Ok, walk out when it's your turn to sing, just keep your eyes on me ok? You'll be fine." I say as I give her a reassuring wink.

And I walk out on stage as the music starts

_Yeah_

_Whoa_

_I'm walkin on a thin line_

_And my hands are tied_

_Got nowhere to hide_

_I'm standing at a crossroad_

_Don't know where to go_

_Feeling so exposed_

Here we go. I think to myself as Laura's part starts.

She bursts out on stage without hesitating and starts to sing.

_I'm caught In between_

_Where I'm going_

_And where I've been_

_But no there's no turning back_

_Yea_

Then we start singing together

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead_

_So I tell myself_

_Yea I tell myself_

_Don't look down down_

_Down down_

_Don't look down down_

_Down down_

_don't look down down_

_down down_

_don't look down down_

_down down_

we finish the rest of the song, wave to the crowd, and go backstage.

"Laura you were great! See I knew you could do it!" I exclaim, wrapping her in a hug.

***Laura's p.o.v***

"Do you really think so?" I ask.

He doesn't answer, just goes back out onstage.

"Hey guys, what did you think of my partner Laura?" he asks to the crowd.

For the next thirty seconds I hear nothing but cheering, screaming and whistling.

"see, they love you!" Rydel exclaims.

"You know guys I've been thinking." Riker says with a grin.

"about what?" Ross asks as he comes backstage again.

"I think we need another girl in this band what do you guys think." Riker asks.

"Um, definitely!" Rydel exclaims.

The others agree with her.

"Wait." I say quietly.

My eyes widen.

"NO!" I exclaim with a grin.

"YES!" Ross yells back at me in a joking manner.

"Me and the others talked about it last night, how would you like to tour with us for the rest of the year?" Ross asks.

I start to cry tears of joy.

"Spend MORE time with you?" I ask, nudging him playfully.

"If it's something you'd like to do?" Ross asks, though I'm pretty sure he already knows the answer.

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes!" I exclaim, wrapping my arms around him and kissing him.

_The perfect ending, to the perfect summer._ I think to myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Well this is the end of Miami music camp a raura story :)

hope you guys enjoyed it please check out my new original story

Bruised but not broken 2: Big dreams in California,

I haven't been getting hardly any reviews on it so I'm not really feeling like

I should continue it so please go check it out and review

I'd REALLY appreciate it :)


End file.
